Homer Abusive Father Simpson
by Daneyboy98
Summary: I am pretty sick and tired of Homer always strangling Bart, I just wish they would make an episode where Homer finally gets arrested for it, so I came up with something where he does get arrested
1. Chapter 1

Homer "Abusive Father" Simpson

It is another day in the town of Springfield, everybody is doing what they always do, even The Simpson family, but this was no ordinary day for them, because the life of Homer Simpson was about to be changed forever

Homer: Bart, take out the trash

Bart: I did it already, Homer

Homer: You did?

Bart: Yeah, even look for yourself

*Homer walks over to the trash can and sees there is no trash, and becomes enraged*

Homer: _**THERE'S NO TRASH IN THE BIN, YOU LITTLE-**_

*Homer begins to strangle Bart, and zooms into The Flanders' house where Rod and Todd are horrified at what Homer's doing*

Todd: Daddy, Mr Simpson's hurting someone

Flanders: Really, who is it?

*Flanders takes out his binoculars and looks through the window, and becomes shocked at Homer strangling Bart*

Flanders: Oh my Go-diddly-osh, Homer is choking his son, I've gotta stop him

*Flanders calls 911 and tells the Police about what is happening in the Simpson household*

Chief Wiggum: Yes Flanders?

Flanders: Chief, you've gotta come to the Simpson house, Homer is strangling his son

Chief Wiggum: This has been the 300th time you've called about this, we can't do a thing without evidence

*Mail comes on Chief Wiggum's computer*

Chief Wiggum: Just a sec, I've gotta check my mail

*Opens the mail and shows a video sent by Flanders of Homer strangling Bart*

Chief Wiggum: Oh my God, is he insane? Thanks Flanders, we'll take it from here

*Police cars drive in front of the Simpson house as they barge through the door*

Chief Wiggum: Homer Simpson, your under arrest for Child Abuse

Homer: What, who did I abuse?

Louie: Who do think your strangling right now?

*Looks and sees Bart being choked by him, he then becomes furious and continues to strangle Bart, and the Police get Bart out of the house and arrest Homer*

Homer: I bet you did this you little bastard

Chief Wiggum: Shut up Fatty, you're going to court


	2. Chapter 2 The Courtroom

Chapter 2: The Courtroom

It is another day in the town of Springfield, everybody is doing what they always do, even The Simpson family, but this was no ordinary day for them, because the life of Homer Simpson was about to be changed forever

Kent Brockman: We interrupt this program for an important news story, Springfield citizen Homer Simpson has just been arrested for counts of child abuse, this footage we are about to show you should not be for children to see, if children are watching this, please walk out of the room

Luanne V.H: OK Milhouse, you better not watch this

Milhouse: OK Mom

Kent Brockman: This is the shocking footage of Homer Simpson strangling his son in front of his neighbour's window

*Cuts to Moe's Tavern*

Moe: Oh my God Homer, Why would you do a thing like this?

Barney: Yeah Homer, don't hurt young Lisa

Lenny: Barney, that's not Lisa, that's Bart

Barney: Oh, wow I am so wasted

Kent Brockman: We are now going live to the courtroom to show the trial of Homer Simpson

*Cuts to the courtroom where the blue haired lawyer is about to show the jury something*

Blue Haired Lawyer: Now Mr Simpson, how long have you been hurting your son?

Homer: Um, I don't know

Blue Haired Lawyer: Really? Ladies and gentleman, I have 4 photos in my hand of Homer strangling his child, He's done this to Bart since his birth

*Shows picture of Homer strangling a newly born Bart, everyone gasps*

Blue Haired Lawyer: When Bart was an infant

*Shows picture of Homer strangling a 2 year old Bart, everyone gasps again*

Blue Haired Lawyer: When Bart was in kindergarten

*Shows picture of Homer strangling Bart in front of his kindergarten class, everyone gasps again*

Blue Haired Lawyer: Please people, you don't have to gasp at everything, and oh he even strangled a Panda

*Shows Homer Strangling a Panda, everyone gasps and some people collapse*

Judge: Mr Simpson, what do you have to say for yourself?

Homer: I was acting

Bart: No you weren't

Homer: _**WHY YOU-**_

*Police Officers grab Homer to restrain himself*

Bart: I would like to call to the stand, My Mom

*Marge walks up to the stand*

Blue Haired Lawyer: Now Marge, have you ever stopped Homer from strangling Bart?

Marge: Yes I have sometimes

Blue Haired Lawyer: How did you stop him?

Marge: I release Bart from Homer's hands, and I just want to break Homer's hands so he doesn't do it again

Judge: OK, will the jury please render a verdict

*The jury walks into the verdict room, and then they walk back into where they were seated*

Cletus: Your Honour, we have reached a verdict, we the jury find the defendant, Homer Simpson, guilty of the crime of child abuse

Judge: OK, now what will the sentence be, Bart, how old are you?

Bart: I'm 10 years old sir

Judge: OK, Homer Simpson, I sentence you to 10 years in prison

*Judge bangs his hammer*

Judge: Mr Simpson, do you have anything to say to your son

Homer: Yes I do, I'm sorry son, I didn't know I was causing you so much pain, but _**YOU JUDGE, I HATE YOU!**_

*Judge uses the Force choke on Homer*

Judge: Yes, I can do the Force choke on people

*Homer is then sent to jail, and is put in child abuser solitary*


	3. Chapter 3 The Death of Homer Simpson

*Homer is in child abuser solitary, after 4 days, he grows impatient in being released, and Marge comes to visiting hours*

Marge: Homer, I don't know what to say after you putting all that abuse on Bart

Homer: Look, I only did it because he is nothing but a mischieving, smart allicking _**LITTLE-**_

Marge: HOMER!

Homer: What?

Marge: I….WANT…..A DIVORCE

Homer: What, No don't do that

Marge: _**I JUST DID FATHEAD, PATTY AND SELMA WERE RIGHT ABOUT YOU, YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A SELF-CENTRED, ARROGANT BASTARD**_

Homer: All right fine, get out of my face, _**YOU LITTLE-**_

*Homer then breaks through the glass and starts to strangle Marge, the cops show up, and beat him up*

*We now cut back to the courtroom, where Homer is again charged with strangling his wife*

Judge: Homer Simpson, you have left me no choice, you are the worst person Springfield has ever produce, and I have no choice, but to sentence you to death, in the electric chair

Homer: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Patty and Selma: Good riddance to you fatty

*Homer is placed in the electric chair, everyone watches the death of Homer Simpson, before the lever is pulled, Chief Wiggum says something to him*

Chief Wiggum: For what you do to your son and wife, there Is a special place in hell for people like you

*The lever is then pulled and Homer Simpson is killed in 5 seconds, the funeral is the next day, but nobody shows up except Nelson, who laughs at the misfortune of Homer Simpson*

THE END


End file.
